


Haiku and Moonlight

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, BDSM, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Haikus are hard to write, Kinky, M/M, Other, Sex, Zer0 is pretty mysterious, aliens have kinky sex, multi sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Mordecai needs comfort, and there's only one individual who can provide it.---In which I realize that writing sexual haikus is not an easy thing xD





	Haiku and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoya87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/gifts).



Things had been a bit strange, since they'd killed Handsome Jack; though there was still plenty to do, and plenty of new Vaults to discover... things just weren't the same. He'd stopped drinking to raise Talon, and in doing so found that it was harder to repress the guilt that he felt over the losses that he'd suffered.

Roland. Bloodwing... maybe if he'd stopped being such an alcoholic sooner, something could have been different. Something could have _changed_.

Those were the thoughts that plagued him, and it had Mordecai on a hill late at night, aiming down the sights of his rifle and shooting skags in the distance. His throat ached for the burn of alcohol, his mind wanton for the haze of drunkenness to take away his thoughts. Talon was back in Sanctuary, nuzzled in Brick's _nice_ shirt and sleeping carefully, with the rest of the crew watching him.

Mordecai was _alone_. At least, he thought he was as he aimed down the sights of his rifle again.

"What are you doing? This night holds no real danger. Do you seek silence?" The cool and nearly mechanical sound of the Vault Hunter's voice jerked Mordecai out of his silent thoughts. Dark eyes shifted upward, only to meet a mask, a red question mark hovering across the faceplate. Out of all of the new people that they'd met, Zer0 was, perhaps, the strangest. The sniper wasn't sure as to exactly _what_ Zer0 was, but the long, alien digits in tandem with the fact that there were only _four_ of them spoke volumes.

 _No one_ was really sure as to exactly what Zer0’s origins were, what species he was. A number, and that was all that people understood.

An assassin, and people were pleased to leave it at that.

Fuckin' talented - at least, that's what Mordecai thought about him.

"Just making sure I don't get rusty, what with the lack of bandits around lately." It wasn't as though they had to go too far to find them, but he'd been busy with Talon. He wasn't going to explain to his fellow sniper that he was here to let off some steam. For a moment, Zer0 stood silent and impassive, and then slowly knelt beside him in a fluid motion.

"Your stance is lacking. Try to hold your shoulders taut. Then aim for the skag." Long, slender digits were on his shoulders before Mordecai could think about it, and Zer0 was twisting his frame into a perfectly postured position, keeping those digits on his shoulders until he obediently looked down the sights of his rifle and pulled the trigger. In the distance, the skag fell.

"Perfection." Haiku or a bold, singular statement. There seemed to be no in between for the number.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Mordecai took a moment to reload his gun, noting the fact that Zer0's fingers were still splayed on his shoulders; he thought to shrug them off, but he wasn't sure how the other would take it. Besides, he'd never seen him give interest in anything, let alone someone's sniping skills. Gaige was constantly at Zer0's heels, asking for tips and tricks... and while he sometimes humored her, Mordecai had seen him more often than not send her on her way.

"It was a nice night. I thought I'd go for a walk. And then I saw you."

There was an intensity to his statement that made Mordecai blanch, his body suddenly tense under the touch of those elongated digits. He let out a small, nervous laugh. “Ah, did you come to practice, too?”

“I don’t need practice. I do need entertainment. Time for a new game.” And the grip of those fingers tightened gently, pulsing a sensation along the sniper’s spine that tried to drag him from his lying position. Zer0, it turned out, was surprisingly strong.

"Hey there, amigo, I ain't in the mood to play no game." Mordecai's voice came out soft, as though trapped under the weight of both Zer0's touch and presence, and the sniper could freely admit that there was something strange stirring in his stomach, some odd emotion at the sudden and very obvious press of the leather-clad man's intentions.

"Too late." And the finality and sureness in Zer0's voice made him squirm again. The press of fingers to shoulders chased along the curve of his spine, and Mordecai could feel the expertise in his touch. He wriggled a bit, managing to flip his body over when the taller of the two shifted his weight - if he'd thought he'd won some bit of the battle, he was sorely mistaken. As soon as he'd shifted positions, Zer0 was against him again, this time the length of his slender body pressing warm and flush against his own, so that Mordecai was left pinned to the dirt and staring up at a mask that gave way to no expression.

"What are you doing?" His voice was smaller than he'd meant - he'd been hanging around big personalities like Lilith, and loudmouths like Brick for so long that he'd all but forgotten the soft little burst that he could feel under the weight of someone's power. His relationship with Moxxi had been tepid and scorching all at once, and the woman had used cuffs and sharp commands, as well as an array of her favorite toys on Mordecai... and he'd never once complained. She had a commanding presence that made his stomach turn flips and his mind instantly switch into a safe place - a place where he could simply let go and _be_...

Perhaps he was mistaken, and maybe after Bloodwing's death, he was just aching for that familiarity and haven, but he could swear that he sensed the same pulse of command coming off of the dark clad man who pinned him so carefully to the ground.

"I can see your need. It plays across your features." Zer0 leaned in close, until Mordecai was sure he could almost feel the heat of his breath tickling his face through his mask as he spoke the last words in something akin to a purr. "Let me make you _feel?_ "

Beneath the weight of those words and the heat of his touch, Mordecai found himself lost. Make him _feel_ \- and Zer0 knew what he was talking about... because a lack of that sensation, of really _feeling_ anything other than his care for Talon... was exactly what had been plaguing him. His heart beat thick in his throat, his head rushing like he'd finally taken the drink of alcohol that he'd been craving. While he'd never been with a man ( _and he at least thought that Zer0 was a man)_ , Moxxi had certainly shown him that he didn't _mind_ the sensation.

He had to take a breath and swallow before he could speak, and even then, it took two tries to finally form the word. One word - the only word.

"Please?"  

“I like your begging. I want to hear your desire. Kneel before me, now.” A demand, so hot and pulsing, coming from Zer0's deep cadence. Mordecai felt the words pulse through him, and he knew in that moment that he was going to give over to everything that the man above him asked - everything that he demanded. It wasn't about being weaker, or being less of a man. It was about dominance and submission - it was about control; and the most appealing part of having someone give you orders was that you were completely in control, while capable of giving away your ability to make decisions.

Power and pleasure, sweetly wrapped into one - and for just a while, the weight of the world and everything that was breaking the sniper could be lost to the leather-clad man and his demands and desires.

Mordecai wanted that, more than he'd wanted anything in a long time.

Obediently, he drew himself upward from his laying position - Zer0, in turn, shifted until he stood tall and lean above him. Mordecai came to his knees, laying his palms face up, flat on his thighs - his gaze shifted up to the man above him, and he could feel his pulse thundering hard in the back of his throat, aching, ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"I see you kneeling. But where is my poetry?" Zer0 leaned down, the blackness of his face mask imposing and titillating all in one breath, until Mordecai could hardly draw air into his lungs. "Let me hear you beg."

That demand, again, and this time the sniper could do nothing but to give in to the whims of the slender figure above him.

"Please?"

He stood, impassive, unmoving, clearly unsatisfied with the small syllable that came from Mordecai's throat.

"Zer0, please... I need this..."

"Tell me what you need." Slender fingers spilled along the back of his neck, tracing the gentle vein that thrummed with a telling pulse - the digits worked until they found the thick braids tied at the back of his neck, and Mordecai let out a sharp bursting gasp when Zer0 tugged hard, forcing his head back and making him look up as though he could catch his gaze with his own. "I want to hear you say it. Give me all your fantasies." And the words were a demand again, even though Zer0 was searching for the sniper's desires - even though Mordecai could tell that the slender figure above him was feeling out his boundaries and limits in this moment... he clearly knew what he was doing, and it made Mordecai ache to tell him something that he'd never said to Moxxi - something that he'd never said to anyone.

But the words came out of his chest in a sharp burst of aching, libidinous begging - those words that he'd never said before, but he was whimpering to Zer0 now, "Whatever you want."

The faceplate above him flickered red for a moment, the only signal of Zer0's response to his desperate words, and Mordecai found himself nearly trembling there where he knelt, with the sniper's digits still twined and yanking sharply on his hair.

"Then behave yourself. Do exactly as I say. And reap the rewards." Zer0's voice was hot underneath the robotic sound that spilled from his suit, and Mordecai found himself shaking - there was a sweet promise and threat in his tone, all at once, and it was enough to make him tremble, quiver. Moxxi had _never_ sounded so sure of herself, so prepared to deliver exactly what she was promising. The buxom bar owner only played at the persona that Zer0 was clearly giving off with every breath and movement of his leather-clad frame.  

Mordecai simply nodded - he wasn't sure that he could trust his voice for the sudden, needy quaking in his chest. Instead, he simply stared up at Zer0, letting his complacency show across his features. He was usually headstrong, loud-spoken, and unwilling to bend when it came to how the world saw him. Now? Now, he'd break if that was what Zer0 asked, because he knew that the sniper would put him back together, better than he'd ever been. Mordecai didn't have to ask him if he would - he could see it radiating off of him in the same way that he could see his dominance, that he could feel it pulsing against his skin.

It made the experience all the better, and when long digits took his shoulder and yanked him up in a sudden motion, he was only too willing to comply.

They moved swiftly, in the way that Mordecai had seen Zer0 move in battle, with stealth and precision that he could only just manage to keep up with - if he'd still been on liquor, he would have fallen in his attempt to keep up with the other's movements. They shifted just outside of Sanctuary, and Mordecai was finally having one of his questions answered; Zer0 often disappeared, and no one was sure as to where he went.

It seemed as though he was taking him there now, and Mordecai felt his body give small vibrations at the eagerness to get there.

It wasn't even about discovering the location of his hideout - it was about being _there_ so that they could _begin._

And it seemed that Zer0 either had the same anticipation, or he was simply programmed to move at quick speeds, regardless of the situation. Soon, they were sliding behind a panel of a cave that Mordecai hadn't even realized could move away, and he found his eyes widening. It wasn't something rustic or haphazardly thrown together.

Mordecai was standing inside of a fully furnished room, done in red and black - after all, the colors seemed to belong to Zer0. The assassin stepped back from him, and amongst the darkened walls and low red lights, he looked completely at home.

"Make yourself welcome, but do not get to attached. For soon, we will play." Smooth elegance and Zer0 disappeared into the depths of the hidden room, sliding behind a red screen and, for all intents and purposes... disappearing. It left Mordecai is a precarious situation. On one hand, no one had ever been here, as far as he knew - no one really knew that much about Zer0, more than what they'd learned on echoes and through bits and pieces of intel gathered after his appearance.

On the other hand… no one had ever been here, as far as he knew. And Mordecai was getting that chance. He would have been lying to himself if he’d said he wasn’t burning with excitement.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
